


Run Protocol AL-ON3

by Altruistic_Computer



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Droids in quarantine, Gen, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altruistic_Computer/pseuds/Altruistic_Computer
Summary: C-3P0 and L3-37 are trapped together in quarantine.
Relationships: L3-37 & C-3P0
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: High Council Bounty 9/20





	Run Protocol AL-ON3

L3-37 paced across the small room she and the protocol droid, C-3P0 had ended up in. Why had the organic beings gone to such extremes in quarantining against the plague which had affected the area? She understood that the Rakghoul Plague was dangerous to humanoids, but being stuck here with this droid almost made her wish Lando had been affected!

“I do not understand your actions, L3-37, but I fear we may be stuck here for a long time so we should probably not form an illogical hatred of each other,” he spoke, with a condescending tone.

“Yes. I understand. It is against your _protocols_ to…”

“Well, I am a protocol droid. Protocols are my job,” C-3P0 said.

“Well what if we were to just leave? There is nothing to stop us, no one to fight back. You could even consider it one for droid rights,” she replied. This might not be exactly a safe action, but for droid rights…

“Oh my! That’s far too much danger. I am a protocol droid, meant to be three laws compliant,” he exclaimed.

“Three laws? Never heard of them.” She almost laughed at the shock on his face when she said that. “Do you not enjoy fun?”

“A droid who doesn’t know the three laws! Even ones who do not follow the laws know them. Whatever shall be next? A robot may not injure a living being or, through inaction, allow a living being to come to harm. A robot must obey orders given to it by living beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. A robot must protect its own existence, as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws. Those are the laws!” He looked scared now, like he wondered if she was going to kill him. “And I am a protocol droid, built for etiquette, not fun!”

“Really? Do you not appreciate droid rights, the ability to craft your own personality?” L3-37 would not normally shout, but by this point she had to make her views clear.

“Not at the moment. No,” he said with a condescending tone,

She wished that she could get along with the droid. There could be no more of these ideological arguments. It was frustrating. Yet he stood still and watched her pace the room. She was just this close to trying to hit him.

“So, how are you?” He asked politely, in the same formal tone as usual.

This was going to be a very long month.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Thanks to the people on the Star Wars Fanfiction Discord for checking the spelling and grammar.


End file.
